4 años despues
by KoroNyo
Summary: Una pequeña serie de relatos sobre la historia 4 años luego de q al y ed se fueran al otro lado de la puerta


"**_Luego de la destrucción de la puerta se pensó q nunca se volvería a saber de los hermanos Elric en este lado de la puerta, pero no contaban con que los investigadores de Estados Unidos habían descubierto otra forma de llegar a Shambala"_ **

En un mundo tan golpeado por las batallas libradas por la ambición de la piedra filosofal, este lado de la puerta se encontraba en recuperación a cargo del actual fuhrer y del ejército estatal guiado por los pocos alquimistas estatales que quedaron con vida luego de las peleas con los homúnculos.

Mientras en Alemania luego de la segunda guerra mundial los dos ahora adultos hermanos Elric de desempeñaban en la policía de seguridad estatal protegiendo a los habitantes del mundo en reconstrucción, recordando con nostalgia todos los días de su vida las aventuras vividas en el pasado y averiguando día a día mas obre la relación entre los dos lados de la puerta.

En ese entonces Winry se había convertido en una hermosa ingeniera de automail de categoría mundial a la cual acudían todas las personas necesitadas de miembros en reemplazo de extremidades perdidas, habiendo también realizado muchas investigaciones en el campo de los órganos internos automail llegando a probar en un perro un corazón automail logrando así el reconocimiento mundial por sus logros.

En el estado y el ejercito las cosas iban muy bien erradicando la corrupción de todos los puestos estatales Roy Mustang se había convertido en el nuevo fuhrer teniendo la aceptación de todo el ejercito y de sus colegas los alquimistas estatales habiendo nombrado como general a Louis Armstrong y dando puestos de honor a sus compañeros de siempre.

Todos en los dos lados de la puerta se encontraban en una aparente tranquilidad sin sospechar que en algún punto de los emergentes Estados Unidos se estaba tramando un plan para volver a abrir la puerta a el mundo de Shambala potenciado por algunos científicos sobrevivientes de la experiencia vivida en el apogeo nazi cuando una científica logro pasar con muchos soldados por aquella puerta mas sin lograr regresar todo lo descubierto quedo olvidado y al final de la guerra la mayoría de científicos asociaos al proyecto fueron asesinados por los aliados. Los pocos que pudieron escapar se refugiaron en América tramando un nuevo plan para lograr su ambicioso sueño de la dominación mundial utilizando las fuentes del universo paralelo conocido en antiguos escritos como Shambala.

-¡Al despierta ya es hora de levantarnos!

-Vamos hermano, dejame dormir un par de horas mas

-Ni lo sueñes. Estamos muy cerca de probar nuestra teoria de la bomba de universos paralelos, tenemos que trabajar a toda maquina

-Esta bien pero recuerda que mañana es nuestro dia de descanso, es el aniversario de nuestra llegada a este mundo

** -Es verdad lo habia olvidado, hace 4 años que estamos varados en este mundo sin alquimia donde la gente es igual de ambiciosa y de malvada pero mas inteligente. Oh Al como extraño nuestro hogar, a nuestro amigos. **

-Yo tambien hermano; pero recuerda, este fue el precio que pagamos por regresar a esa loca y salvar nuestro mundo.

-Si tienes razon Al, es que extraño tanto a la tia, a Winry, a todos

-¿Al coronel tambien?

-Para que negarlo, si tambien al cabeza dura de Mustang.

-Quiero averiguar todo sobre los dos lados de una vez para sentirme mas tranquilo conmigo mismo Al

-Yo tambien hermano pero recuerda que unca podremos volver, dado que destruimos la puerta de este lado y el coronel la destruyo del otro.

-Yo se que no podremos volver, solo me intriga como pudieron estas personas faltas de alquimia idear un plan para llegar al otro lado, como consiguieron esa información y como pudieron hacer un circulo de transmutación sin ayuda de un alqumista. Estoy seguro que hay algo mas implicado en esto que soolo los dos lados.

-¿Sugieres que hay algo mas poderoso que la energia de la puerta, hermano?

-Esa es mi teoria, ahora debemos probarla para asi detener una vez por todas a los ambiciosos de poder alquimico. Sabes que alguien en cualquier momento podria volver a crear una piedra filosofal y crear tambien a los homunculos, dado que no estamos ahí para defender nuestro mundo devemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo desde este lado y quien sabe tal vez algun dia podamos comunicarnos siquiera con el otro lado

-Si tienes raon hermano recuerda que nuestro padre pudo hacerlo, tambien nosotros podremos llegar a conocer tanto como el.

-Ahora apresurate que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

En ese mismo momento en algun laboratrio secreto al norte de Estados Unidos un circulo de cientificos conversaba sobre su proximo paso hacia la apertura de la puerta hacia Shambala.

-…Muy bien, ahora que ya sabemos donde los hijos de ese monstruo solo debemos capturarlos y sacarles la información que nos hace falta.

-Yo creo q es innecesaria la ayuda de esos niños dado que ya estamos muy cerca del secreto de la puerta de espacio paralelo.

-Muy bien¿Y usted sabe como abrirla o como poder pasar a través de ella?

-Bueno, la información q nos proporcionó aquel monstruo años atrás seria muy útil para este propósito.

-Pero recuerde que el conocía el secreto de la magia conocida por los del otro lado como alquimia.

-Bueno entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y encontrémoslos de una vez por todas. Señores estamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo, y luego la ¡dominación de los 2 mundos!  
-----

En Una calle muy antigua de Berlin, Edward y Al caminaban en busca de edificio donde se supone encontrarian al doctor Nat Wilson; amigo de su padre en este lado de la puerta, creian que hablando con el podrian saber algo sobre las teorias de su padre.

-Hermano, aquí es, llegamos.

-Si Al, ahora debemos encontrar al doctor.

Era un edificio muy viejo, casi podia adivinarse q si habia una pelea en el se vendria abajo al menor ruido.

-¡Mira!, ahí esta la puerta, apresurémonos hermano.

Caminaron por un pasillo lleno de telarañas y de polvo, parecia que no estaba habitado haccia muchos años.

-¿Hay alguien aquí¡somos los hijos de Hohenhain!

-¡Venimos a hablar con usted doctor Willson!

Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de la cual provenian unos sonidos como el trabajo de unas maquinas que le recordaban a Edward tiempos pasados y a aquella chika que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Crees que debemos entrar hermano?

-Si no lo hacemos nunca sabremos la verdad.

-¡Muy bien Al hagámoslo!

En el momento en que abrieron la puerta se quedaron atonitos ante lo que vieron.


End file.
